


From A Distance, I’ve Been Waiting For The One

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-01
Updated: 2000-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair seeks his eternal love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A Distance, I’ve Been Waiting For The One

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in the fanzine "Whispers of the Heart III", AngelWings Press.
> 
> Expanded version from the stories [From A Distance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/823486) and [The One I've Been Waiting For](http://archiveofourown.org/works/823492).

It was dark – it always was. He could barely remember when he had last seen the light of day, but that didn’t matter as long as he could watch his living desire sleep and admire the calm features and relaxed body. He loved to watch him, had from the first second he had seen him all those years ago. He might be a creature of the night but that didn’t mean he wasn’t able to appreciate and love such beauty.

He remembered like it had happened yesterday. He had been on the hunt that night, following his chosen prey, when he caught sight of the graceful form from the corner of his eye. It had left him breathless, watching the muscles move under the silky clothes on the man walking across the street. Instantly he had fallen for the stranger, following every motion with his eyes.

Without second thought, he crossed the street and walked behind him, never letting him out of his sight. Since then, he never left him except to still his hunger and sleep, observing every possible minute of this living god’s life. He never grew tired of watching this man, loving everything about him – the piercing blue eyes; the strong, muscled body; the soft, short hair.

Despite the fact that he was careful not to draw his love’s attention, he sometimes had the feeling that the other man knew he was being watched. The big man would cock his head as if to listen to something only he could hear. The other man would turn in his direction for a few seconds before he returned to whatever he had been doing. Every time this happened, fear gripped his heart and left him motionless until he could be sure that his love hadn’t seen him.

The one thing he most loved was watching him sleep. He would stand in the dark room, like now, caressing the body on the bed with his eyes. He had already memorized every inch of the man he loved – still, he would find something new, unexplored, every time.

Once, he had taken all his courage and had brushed his fingers lightly over the relaxed face, feeling the soft lips beneath his fingertips. Looking back, he realized the simple act had increased his longing for this beauty even more. Every day, it grew harder to resist the desire to touch him, to hold him, to make him his.

Soon, however, the other man would be at his side forever.

He pushed his dark curls out of his face, smiling with anticipation. Slowly, he moved until he stood next to the bed, then knelt beside it. Stretching his arm, he placed his hand on the hairless chest and felt the warmth of life radiating from the smooth skin. So good!

“Mine,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the neck of his love.

The big man’s eyes flew open, looking directly at him. He had never been this close to his love’s face before, almost drowning in the blue depths. He held his breath when the other man lifted his hand, stroking gently through his long hair. Instinctively he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a second.

“What took you so long, love?” he said with the beloved voice and smiled, running a single finger over his cheek.

***

Jim’s heart leaped when he felt the presence of another person next to him. Tonight, he had promised himself, he wouldn’t be asleep when his nightly visitor came to watch over his sleeping body. Tonight he would open his eyes and welcome the familiar stranger with everything he was and hoped to become.

The first time he had sensed the unearthly presence of the mysterious man, it had been one of his worst days of his miserable, small life. Only a few days before he and his wife had divorced and once again he was alone. He felt empty and worthless and all the struggle to find someone who would love him, he also could love unconditionally, once again became a fruitless attempt to be someone he just wasn’t.

Jim knew he couldn’t change, but nevertheless he hoped that there was something more to his life then those small attempts to find love.

So, here he was, wandering down the street mindlessly; searching and not searching at the same time. He hadn’t the faintest clue what he should do or how he could live his life and not merely survive it.

At that moment he felt it. A presence so strange and so familiar at the same time, he couldn’t possibly explain it with words. He tried to reach out with his heightened senses, he was cursed with the day he was born, but somehow he was unable to quite grasp this presence with more than a faint whisper within his body.

Over the following days and weeks the man constantly was at his side at night. First Jim was more than concerned about this mysterious stalker following his every step, but slowly he got used to the presence that so strangely comforted and soothed his wounded soul.

And his senses grew stronger and gradually he was able to notice and recognize more and more details about him. His strange stalker looked like about 25 years old and the almost angelic features were framed with dark, curly hair that reached his shoulders. The slender form moved with such graze it almost reminded him of a wolf searching for his prey.

However, there also was something very strange about this lovely angel. His scent was so faint only someone like him, with an extra sensible nose, would smell it. It was a strange mixture between herbs, musk and something he only could describe as sadness, but how could someone smell a feeling? Also, the young man didn’t seem to have a heartbeat.

As strange those things were, it didn’t seem to bother him as much as it should have. He longed for the presence of his angel, but only during the nighttime he would feel it and be comforted by it. He felt the irresistible need to be near that creature all the time and something was nagging at his mind.

The nagging became louder and louder, but it didn’t come forward till the day he was sitting on his couch going through his old army things. He could feel his angel standing on the balcony watching him through the glass and it comforted him so much he was finally able to go through his things and put it into his past where it belonged.

A small picture of a young woman lay between his old clothes and suddenly he remembered. The covert operation, the yells of pain, the experiments on all those innocent people, the deaths of starvation as the need for blood wasn’t fulfilled.

A single tear ran down his cheek and all of a sudden everything was so clear. The connection between those experiments and his angel, his love.

From this moment on his need to be near his familiar stranger was stronger than ever and he longed to become his. To be a part of his love’s life forever.

Then one night his wish became reality. He felt his angel kneel beside him, one hand stroking over his face and chest. And the whispered ‘mine’ filled him with such happiness and contentment.

He opened his eyes, not longer able to help himself. The blue eyes and the soft features were even more beautiful than he remembered. Smiling, he lifted his hand and stroked over the pliant looking curls, running one finger over his angels cheek. How much he had longed to do that and finally this moment was here.

The emptiness inside him was slowly filled with love. Love, what a great feeling this was. He sighed and looked deep into the blue eyes in front of him.

“What took you so long, Love?” he whispered, smiling.

***

Smiling back, Blair bowed his head and bit hard into his lover’s throat, drawing much needed blood. Finally his.

The blood tasted wonderful, so much of life and he couldn’t get enough of it.

For a short moment, he wondered if he really should do it. Changing someone was a big step and he just hoped this was really what this beautiful man wanted.

But it was already too late. If he didn’t go through with the change now, the other man would surely die and this was something Blair didn’t want to do. He would always feel the guilt of taking a life, especially the life of someone he had fallen in love with.

The time was near. He withdrew his teeth from the lovely neck and looked deep into the blue eyes of his lover, a last time confirming what he was going to do with his lover. Then he held his wrist to the full mouth.

He winced as the teeth bit into his arm, but soon a warm feeling flooded his body. It was almost erotic as the stronger man sucked his blood, feeding for the first time. He felt himself grow hard and he closed his eyes to intensify this sensual act.

Too soon it stopped, feeling the first ripples of pain surging through the big body. This was the hard part, he knew, and he moved so he could get ahold on his love.

Blair held his love in his arms, rocking slowly forth and back. Waves of cramps rolled through the big, strong body in his embrace. His heart ached for what this man had to go through. The change was never easy, and he could still remember how it had been for him – how everything had hurt as if his body were burning.

At that time, he’d sworn to himself that he would never make someone go through this agony... and he’d held his promise for almost 700 years, but then he’d seen this beauty and had fallen in love. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that a creature like him could experience love. Yet, here he was, holding his beloved in a tight embrace.

For a very long time, he had resisted the urge to change the other man; however, the time came when he couldn’t think of anything else. In the end, the longing and desire had almost been to much for him. He just had to taste him... to make him his.

He’d been alone for so long and finally there would be someone with whom he could share his immortal life. Someone who would be like him – a creature of the night. Someone he loved with all of his heart and who would love him back.

Once again, the body in his arms tensed with the agony burning in him. With a feather-light touch, he stroked the other man’s head over and over, trying to comfort him and ease the pain. Unfortunately, he knew very well that it wouldn’t help. The pain wouldn’t go away until the change had been completed.

How long it would take, Blair didn’t know. There were tales that for some people the change took more than tenhours, and then there were others for whom it took merely thirty minutes. He even had heard stories about a few unfortunate souls whose change took so long that after it had been completed, they had gone insane from the suffered agony.

He just hoped that his lover wasn’t among them.

A low moan from the body in his lap tore him back from his thoughts. “Shhhhh,” he whispered, “it’s okay. Everything’s going to be all right. Just try to relax.” The sound of his voice seemed to have the desired effect. Almost immediately, his beloved calmed down, taking deep breaths.

He didn’t know how long he held the tall man, caressing his body with light strokes of his hand and whispering soft encouragements in his ear. It must have been a few hours because he couldn’t see the moon anymore in the skylight above them. The last time he had looked, the round, white circle could be clearly seen through the window.

Turning his head back to gaze at the man in his arms, he instantly saw the crystal blue eyes looking at him. Smiling, he brushed one finger over the man’s face. The finger slowly wandered over one cheek, along the firm jaw till it reached the lips, tracing them.

“It’s finally over, my love,” he whispered before he bowed his head and placed a small, chaste kiss on the beautiful lips. Closing his eyes for a second, he let himself feel the soft, almost silken lips against his own. It felt so good... so incredibly right. He finally raised his head, smiling down at his beloved.

“Who are you?” The words were spoken with wonder, the voice filled with love. Even though Blair’s love had never seen him before this night, the words didn’t hold the tiniest hint of fear.

“My name is Blair,” he answered, joy radiating from him.

“Blair,” his love whispered, caressing the name like someone would his lover. “It’s beautiful... and so are you.” He raised his hand to stroke softly through Blair’s dark, curly hair. “The one I’ve been waiting for all my life.”

Smiling, the newborn immortal brought Blair’s head down and kissed him softly. Before long, their tongues were playing with each other. The kiss was long and passionate, but they finally had to part.

For several minutes, they just sat there and stared into each other’s eyes, almost drowning in them. Suddenly, Blair saw the other man break into a wide grin. “By the way, I’m Jim.”

Blair couldn’t hold back and laughed out loud, the tension finally leaving his body. It was such a wonderful feeling to laugh, to feel the pure joy, and to finally love somebody after centuries of loneliness.

“Come on, Jim, we have to go.”

Without breaking contact, they stood up and walked down the stairs of the loft. Together, they left the apartment... leaving Jim’s former life behind to start a new one together.

***

Sitting on the roof of the building he had lived in in his former life, Jim stared through the night. For about a week now, he was a creature of the night and it still was so new. Everything felt different, but it was also the same as before. It was strange, but so far he didn’t regret the decision he had made to follow Blair.

He doubted he would ever regret it. Now, he had someone who loved him and cared for him. Someone he loved and Jim would do anything for his angel.

The change had been hard and he didn’t want to remember the pain and agony that had rippled through his body. The important thing was that he wasn’t alone anymore. It was a great feeling and he hardly could put into words what exactly he felt. He didn’t even want to try.

His senses seemed much sharper then ever before. He didn’t know if this was because of his new existence. Maybe it was because of Blair… or maybe both. All he knew was he could control them without the fear to fall into that black hole he had often found himself when he had focused on one sense too much.

Blair had been delighted when he had told him about his senses. The other man, who looked younger than Jim and was so much older, had bounced up and down and told him exactly how fascinating this was. He was the first real Sentinel (a Sentinel was someone with all five senses enhanced, he learned from his lover) since centuries, at least as far as Blair knew and Blair knew a **lot**.

Over the last week the older man had told him many things. How sad and senseless his life had been, how he had first seen him and followed him ever since. What it really meant to be a creature of the night and it didn’t have to mean to kill other people for their blood.

Blair also knew about the experiments the government did in the name of science. He had lost more than one friend to it and it made him sick just to think about it.

They held each other close during this revelation, grieving for the lost souls and hating the ones who were responsible for it.

At that moment, Jim swore he would do everything to protect his love. He would never forgive himself if they would get caught and had to suffer at the hands of humans who just didn’t understand.

They weren’t human-killing monsters… not all of them.

Shaking the bad feelings away, he once again looked over the city of his birth. All the new things that were there to discover together with Blair.

He smiled.

_Blair, his angel._

It always made him feel warm inside when he thought about his lover. Grinning like a fool, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

He leaned back at his lover’s body who held him so safe. Ah, life was good and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Tilting his head up, he kissed his lover passionately.

***

Feeling Jim’s tongue stroking over his lips, he automatically opened them to welcome the familiar intruder into his mouth. He sucked it and caressed it with his own, pressing himself closer to the bigger body.

Blair loved their kisses and he felt almost like an addict who just couldn’t get enough of the taste of his lover. But as much as he loved those, there were things he loved more.

Running his hand over Jim’s chest, he soon found one delicate nipple through the clothes. Gentle at first then more fierce, he massaged and pinched it till it grew hard and a slow moan escaped his lover’s mouth.

Slowly, he broke the kiss, moving along the jawline down the adorable throat. Nipping and sucking at the chosen spot, he couldn’t help but to bite down. Blair felt Jim draw in some air, or at least trying to do so, at his actions.

He smiled. Soon he had discovered that Jim loved to be bitten. It turned him on and what Jim turned on, it turned Blair on as well.

Licking at the blood that flew out of the small wound, he gathered as much in his mouth and then shared it with his lover in a breathtaking kiss. Breaking the kiss after a while, he moved around Jim’s body so he was now standing in front of him.

Without so much as a word, he ripped the shirt open and latched with his mouth onto the nipple he had thoroughly tormented earlier. Searching with one hand for the other, he pinched it hard.

The moans coming from above him grew louder and he couldn’t resist a smile at that. Jim was so responsive when it came to lovemaking, which was part because of his heightened senses.

He felt Jim’s arms come around him, holding him closer. They started to run down his back, going lower till they reached his ass, kneading it. Blair gasped as, because of that, their erections pumped into each other, making him even harder.

Not able to help himself, he broke the contact with Jim’s body and ripped off his own clothes as fast as he could and then turned to do the same with Jim’s. Not soon enough they were both naked and for a moment Blair admired the strong body in front of him. Then he bounced on his lover, bringing both of them to the ground.

They kissed and their hands touched each other wherever they could find the heated skin of the other. Their cocks rubbed against each other, the movements becoming more frantic as their passion grew. It didn’t last long and both came hard.

Spent, Blair snuggled into Jim’s bigger body with a goofy smile on his lips. They couldn’t lie there for very long, because the sun would rise in just under an hour, but till then they would hold each other.

 _Life was good, indeed,_ Blair thought, placing a small kiss on Jim’s chest.

And they had eternity to love each other; everything would be all right.

 

The End


End file.
